Companion guide by Keurelle
The following text is taken from the forum thread How does the Inn system work? and is mirrored for convenience. This text is not licensed under the Creative Commons license. The Companion's Rank If you don't know, there's 3 (In fact there's 4 but don't care about that for now) Ranks of Companions, let me say who they are. * The "T1" : Laborer, Ranger… They start at 10 (7 to 13) and they can go at 25 (22 to 28). * The "T2" : Woodworker, Engineer… You can recruit them into an Inn or a Shelter and you need Copper Wings to recruit them. They start at 20 (17 to 23) and they can go at 35 (32 to 38). * The "T3" : For the best companions you need an Inn to recruit them and also Golden Wings in the Job of the Companion. They start at 30 (27 to 33) and they can go at 45 (42 to 48). They are the best companions which you can recruit but they cost a lot and have a presence which change with the place. Let's talk about that. The Presence of the "T3" If you don't know, concessions are free in the Lanfar, so there's no restriction and you can buy them everywhere. And it's a good thing because in Lanfar, the location changes a lot of things. For each "T3", the presence changes (Think it's 2% to 10%) with the location, so you need to place it with strategy to get the best chance to get one easily. In this chapter, I'll say the best presence of the companions and the places where they are (Best are 7% and 10%). * The Metal "T3" : The best presence are in Renaissance Mountains (10%) and in Shortblades Mountains (7%) but the Reborn Mountains are by far harder so it's more expensive to build there. Maple Structures are required to build in Shortblades Mountains, you need to get them by a Carpenter. * The Fauna "T3" : By far, the swamps are the best place, you only need 5 Cedar Stilts and NPC's things to build one, not expensive at all and you can also recruit a Botanist "T3" with 10% here so yep, best place. * The Wood "T3" : There's 2 places : The Loudthunder Forest (7%) and the Whisper Forest (10%). In the first you can build one with only NPC's structures and in the second one you need Cedar Strutctures and NPC's Structures. The 2 choices are good but the second one is by far better if you are an Engineer too, because the Engineer "T3" gots 7% presence here. * The Flora "T3" : The best place is of course the Swamp with 10% presence and the only requirement is 5 Stilts in Cedar. * The Stone "T3" : They are 2 places, the Hills of the Seven Mirrors (7%) and the Reborn Mountains (10%). Think the first one is better because you only need Pine, Cedar and NPC's structures. * The Fashioning "T3" : The best place by far is the Loudthunder Forest with 10% presence and you only need NPC's structures. * The Science "T3" : There's 2 choices. You can have them in the Hills of the Seven Mirrors (10%) and in the Whisper Forest (7%). In the first one you can also get the Stone "T3" (7%) and in the second one the Wood "T3" (10%). That's your choice because you need the "same" structures in the 2. How to build an Inn ? We talked about the Companions but not about the Inn. So let's see how to build one. The recipe (Can get it in Maliken) needs : 20 Frameworks + 20 Walls + 5 Roofs + 5 Foundations + An Ornament + A Furniture + A Counter. Then it takes 6000 Encumbrance. To know how much space you'll get by expanding just do : 1000/The difficulty of the location = Space per Expanding. What Furniture/Ornaments/Counters should I use? To get All the companions you need 40 Comfort and 40 Prestige. The Inn is by default 20 Comfort and 10 prestige and take 80% of the best stat you have in Comfort and 90% in Prestige, so you need a statue 34 or more and a 25 Comfort Complex Cedar Counter or better (The recipes for the Counter and the countertop are in The Moccasin Inn). Actually you can take Any Furniture it's not important. With what structures? Let me show you the best "builds" for each location to build an Inn. * Renaissance Mountains : Oak Wall of Logs, Oak Frameworks, Slate Shingles Oak Roof, Oak Stilts. * Shortblades Mountains : Frameworks in Pine, Walls in Pine, Roofs in Maple and Slates Shingles and Pile Foundations in Maple. * Howling Swamps : NPC's Fir Frameworks/Wall/Cloth Roofs and Cedar Pile Foundations. * Whispering Forest : NPC's Frameworks/Wall/Cloth Roofs (All in Fir) and Cedar Pile Foundation. * Loudthunder Forest : All in Fir NPC. * Hills of the Seven Mirrors : NPC's Fir Frameworks and Cloth Walls / Maple Roofs and Foundations. * Hunterwood Forest : All in Nuertesillico. * The Den : Marapis Frameworks/Walls/Foundations and Cedar Roof. The Others Companions There is also others companions that you can recruit in the Lanfar's Inns. You can recruit all the "T2" Companions with 30% presence and some battle companions. Let me show the most important. Piercing/Blunt/Slashing Defenses and Piercing/Blunt/Slashing Offenses * The Swordsman : 18/18/28 and 8/12/33 * The Squire : 25/30/25 and 18/33/25 * The Sister in Arms : 22/28/10 and 20/30/15 The Wings Wings are a big part of recruiting higher Companions. They are the proof that you are good at a Job and they are hard to get. Go to City of Hawkoria, Military District, third tab to get them. First wings are Copper Wings which cost only 5 Golds, takes 99.5 Energy and 7 hours and only needs 26 in the skill chosen. There is one Copper Wing for each skill (Woodworking, Prospecting, etc…). The second wings are harder to get, the Golden Wings in a Job (Wood, Stone, etc…) you need all 3 copper, one for each skill of the job. (The only exception is Flora, you don't need the Horticulture) to get the Big Golden Wings (Need just one of them to get your "T3"). They have the same price and the same cost in Energy/Time but you need to do this 4 times to get the wings. So it cost 20 Golds, needs '''40' in one of the skills and takes 28 hours'' without counting the sleeping time. And the third ones are Eliandel Wings but we don't need them for the moment. The battle companions don't need any Wings to recruit them. Afterword This is the end of this little tutorial, I do the best I can to be understandable by you (I'm French, not English and I'm only 15 Years Old) and I try to explain all I know. If you have any questions the topic is here and a lot of nice players can help you. If you want to ask me something just "/w Keurelle" I'm really active. You can also send me a mail if I don't answer. The names of the places and locations are not the good ones (Don't have the english names) but I think 'Folk' will maybe correct that. Thanks for using this Tutorial ! :) P.S : Npc's items are in Hawkoria. Category:Guides Category:Wings